


Nino, The Walking Contradiction

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have always taken for granted that Ohno has any idea what is going on in Nino’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nino, The Walking Contradiction

People have always taken for granted that Ohno has any idea what is going on in Nino’s head.

It’s a common misconception, one shared not only by the general public, by staff and coworkers and magazine blurbs alike, but even by the other members of Arashi.

Sure they have a way of reading each other, a way of communicating that is sometimes unspoken. If Nino wants Ohno to know something, Ohno knows it.

But there's a lot about Nino that Nino doesn't want Ohno to know and people seem to think that Ohno must know that too.

All of them are wrong. Ohno doesn’t understand Nino at all.

So when Nino shows up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, soaked through from the pounding rain that’s been falling for days straight now, Ohno as usual is confused.

Nino sniffs, rubs at his nose with the fisted-up sleeve of his shirt and doesn’t meet Ohno’s eyes. Instead he steps into the genkan, out of his shoes and up into Ohno’s space.

Nino’s hands are still cold, clammy from the downpour and when he traces Ohno’s face, the curve of his eyebrows, the unsure tilt of his lips, Ohno can’t begin to know the first thing he’s thinking.

And Ohno’s accepted that. Nino is a mystery that Ohno’s given up on solving. Nino says no with his mouth and yes with his eyes. Tells him to stop but won’t let him go. Threatens to leave, but curls so tight around Ohno that it’s hard to breath. He says _don't wait up_ , but it’s barely past 8 and he’s already standing on Ohno’s doorstep. Nino’s prickly and petulant and sometimes cruel and every time Ohno thinks he’s figured out the rules, the rules to life with Nino, Nino changes them out of spite.

Nino leans in to kiss him, dodges Ohno’s waiting pucker at the last second and presses icy lips to the corner of Ohno’s mouth instead.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Nino mumbles against Ohno’s cheek, even as he pushes Ohno backwards down the hallway, towards the bedroom with no semblance of subtly. It takes longer than it should to get there, the way Nino's presssed so tight against Ohno. The front of Ohno's shirt is already wet against his chest as Nino seeps into him, sticking to his skin.

Ohno doesn’t understand Nino’s inner battle, thinks maybe it should hurt that Nino has to fight himself so much to get here, to Ohno’s bed, to Ohno’s heart. But it doesn't.

Because Nino loves him. And that’s one thing that Ohno understands completely.


End file.
